One Piece: The GumTree Pirates Set Sail!
by TheGumTreeGun
Summary: Born as the Pirate King's son, Globox was always scorned for being the son of a monster, only looking for the strength to become stronger. Eventually at the age of 19, after going through rigorous training, he sets sail in hope of gathering a crew to find the One Piece: join him on his journeys! SYOC-U KNOW WAT DAT MEANZ! Rated M (would've been T) for adult themes & language.
1. Chapter 1: His Name is Criz D Globox!

**_Hello, this is TheGumTreeGun! Sorry about this chapter coming out late! It would've been up on Christmas Eve/Day, but I was out on Xmas Eve, and Xmas Day? Well, let's just say that when I tried logging in, the page came up with an error, I quote, 'REQUEST DENIED'. And then a power outage came. Great. Besides that point, I've decided to change the story up a bit: instead of the story focusing on just one pirate crew, it'll be focusing on many more young adventurists! So please continue to keep sending OC's, I need Marines a bit more than pirates, villains, pirate captains and their crews, I still need a few more for Globox and his crew etc. Thank you to everyone who sent OC's! Anyway, let's kickstart this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Name Is Criz D. Globox!**

**RURATURF CITY  
**

'Oh, Globox! Hey!' said a man in his mid 30's, sighting a familiar young adult walking through the door. He wore a blue t-shirt, a fanny pack, a beanie cap and brown, loose trousers. He was behind the till for what seemed to be a zoo, inside the entrance/administration/gift shop room. It was a big room.

Globox, the man that walked through the automatic door, was a 19 year old, who stood at 5'11.5'', and had amber eyes and dark brown, curly, wavy hair, beige, olive skin and a scar shaped like a fishing hook, close to his left eye. He had stubble forming right at his chin, wearing Beats by Dr. Dre headphones; he also wore his cherished hat, a very dark blue trapper hat with stylish patterns, a fixed peak, faux far as a fleece lining and tassels. He also wore a Hawaiian orange/yellow coloured sleeveless top (or vest), along with loose, shin-length short trousers, with black tape wrapped around his skin up to his ankles, and sandals with straps wrapped around his leg. He also seemed to have very long arms and legs.

Globox replied, 'Shawn! Haven't seen you in a while!'

Shawn complimented him, 'Ditto, young man! You sprouted up! You also look buff as well!'

'I know, sir!'

'No, seriously, your arms and legs are really long!'

Globox explained, 'You can owe that to the apes-they were so relentless! Once I learnt their Primate Fist martial arts fighting style, they wouldn't stop attacking me! From 8am-11pm in the night, they would track me down by my scent and attack me! At first it was too much for me and I ended up unconscious after a few days, but after a few months my body adapted to the regime and my durability and endurance increased; the only problem was strength, something that was lacking to keep away the apes. Then I remembered my Devil Fruit!'

Shawn remembered, 'Oh yeah, you can't swim anymore, right? Don't you become a hammer in the ocean?'

'Yeah, but I've learnt how to avoid the water now! Anyway, I eventually started training my Devil Fruit powers and I got even more than strength I desired. I learnt various attacks to keep myself in shape, along with learning techniques for the Primate Fist style.'

'That reminds me, the apes and your pet Denzel- where are they?' the middle aged man inquired, 'Because when I went onto my desktop yesterday afternoon, Sims 4 was loaded onto the user, 'Shrewd o' Monks'.'

'They found the cheat to the 'motherlode' of money and bananas, so they're using the laptop I brought to the big tree-house you and I made, to play Sims 4. They seem to delight in watching the Sims have woohoos.'

Shawn sighed, 'Where do they adopt this perverted behaviors?'

'I donno-' Globox stopped, as one beautiful woman walked into through the doors of the entrance. Shawn gave her erotic looks, while the woman just winked at him, walking to the map. Shawn started having nosebleeds after that.

️Globox narrowed his eyes, and grinned, 'I know...'

* * *

Globox had left the building (LoL), and said, 'I'm off Shawn! I need to explore the rest of the island! I'll be back in a few days!'

Shawn had waved at him, 'Sure, my son! I'll tell Denzel and the others you've gone to Grovehill City behind the forest! Bye!'

Globox jumped, and fist pumped the air, 'I'm gonna become the Pirate Emperor! See ya!'

From a bush nearby the zoo, two people were watching as the 19 year old headed for the forest: the one with the golden spiky hair, with brown highlights and fixed frown remarked, 'So that's where you've been hiding all these years...you still seem to have that childish dre-'

He was interrupted by the other man, who also noticed Globox, coming out as a loud-mouthed, dimwitted dumb blonde, 'Dumbblocks! Brad! Dumblocks at 12.00!'

The golden haired man knocked him on the head, 'Shut the fuck up, moron! Don't you think I can see!'

* * *

**GROVEHILL CITY**

After trekking through the forests for 1 hour, Globox finally arrived at Grovehill City, however, it looked like a typical 21st century town more than a city, a big town at the most.

The 19 year old walked past the sign for the city, looking around for a shipyard, or even a boating shop, 'Hmm, let's see if I can find a boat shop to get a boat..'

_1 second later..._

He finds a shipyard, right in front of him, named, 'GROVEHILL SHIPYARD', 'Ooo! There's one!'

* * *

'We can't make a ship in 2 days?!' the shipwright said. Globox had come into the entrance, inquiring for a dinghy boat to be built under the radius of two days.

'But I need it in 2 days!' Globox said.

'It takes 2 months to build a full caravel, and a dinghy takes about two weeks!'

'Seriously? What about half a day?'

The shipwright got comically angry and slapped his head, which didn't affect Globox, 'Moron! Reducing the amount of time I have to build your ship won't help!'

Globox corrected himself, 'I admit, that was stupid on my part.'

The shipwright gave him a surprised look before continuing, 'I'm sorry sir, but I can't confirm that it will be finished within two days. Not even a week, sir.'

The 19 year old sighed, 'Alrightttttt...㈵2㈵0㈶7㈴8 Thank you for your time.'

The shipwright replied, 'It's alright, sir. Sorry for wasting your time.'

Globox smiled, 'No harm done.'

* * *

Eventually, Globox settled down and found a place to eat-KFC.

Globox walked into the restaurant, heading to the counter to order his meal. The restaurant was pack with people, as the cashier asked, 'What would you like today, sir?'

A man who was sitting down next to him, who looked to be about 25 looked at him from the corner of his eye, while he bit down into his spicy wings. He had choppy, mid-neck length lime green hair, slightly tanned skin, large muscles, a skinny but good build, and dark brown eyes, being 6'4''.

He wore a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue baggy trousers tucked into his black knee high combat boots, a gold and silver belt hanging loosely around his waist with a golden and white katana sheath, a black and dark blue katana sheath, and a black and red katana sheath. He also had a dark blue bandana tied around his right upper arm. It seemed that everyone else was also looking at him.

But the 19 year old, oblivious to the others, requested, 'Hmm, the 30 pieces of chicken bargain bucket, 2 Toasted Twisters, fries and a Pepsi bottle?'

Is this guy black or something? the man next to him thought, sweatdropping.

'That'll be €50.97, please,' she said.

'Thank you very much!' Globox smiled, as he received his order.

It was only now he realised everyone was giving him either a cold stare or an awkward stare,'Why is everyone staring at me •3•?'

As he sat down at a seat near to the window, he dug into his meal. People persisted staring at him which made it awkward for him to continue eating; finally, someone came up to him and snatched the chicken in his hand from him, throwing it on the floor and crushing it, 'Why are you buying that amount of chicken?!'

Globox retorted, 'Hey! What the hell's your problem, sir?!'

'You are!' he proceeded to then chuck the Twisters and the Bargain Bucket on the floor, pour all the Pepsi onto it, and then piss onto it. _Piss onto it._

_Who in the fiery pits of hell does that, man?!_

Women and children screamed, men yelled in discomfort, even Brad was a bit disturbed, although he felt mostly happy.

The violent man said violently, 'Why are you eating chicken? You're not worthy of even looking at it!'

The young adult lamented, with a stress mark on his head, 'Why is there always an asshole everywhere I go?'

'You're white! You're not even black!' he had crossed the line, 'Only black people go to KFC-'

The angry 19-year old sent him blasting off, 'You waste man! You're not even half the nigga to call me white!'

Globox kissed his teeth, lowering down top to clean up what was the Chicken/Twister/Pepsi he had, 'Asshole...did he seriously have to go to this length? I may be mixed race, but I'm not white.'

One of the employees at the restaurant came to take over Globox's 'job', with their mop, dustpan and brush; but Globox insisted, 'No, don't worry. I'll clean it myself! Gluhihihihihhi!'

People looked at him in confusion and wonder, thinking why he would humble himself to do that.

_Why is he cleaning it up when he wasn't the one who caused the mess?_ the green haired man thought to himself. The woman insisted as well that she would clean the mess, so she helped him.

As they finished, she told him,'We'll get another 30 piece chicken bargain bucket and the other things you ordered. Don't mind that man. It was good you sent him blasting off.'

'Thank you, maam,' he bowed before going to the seat near to the till, next to the green-haired man with the swords, who managed to force a smirk onto his face.

As he sat down, he was awarded with applause from the people in the restaurant- they were amazed by his humility and his boldness.

The swordsman next to him asked, 'What's your name, sir?'

'Globox! Hihihi! Criz D. Globox! Who are you?'

'Roronoa Haru,' he said boldly.

'Roronoa? That name sounds familiar...' Globox scratched his chin.

'It is. I'm the child of the greatest swordsman in the world- Roronoa Zoro! I use the Three Swords Style.'

The 19-year old lowered his eyes and sighed, 'Oh great, not another Santoryu user. That's so 2000 and late...'

'What? At least don't carry around fake Beats like it's da bomb.'

'Huh? At least I'm not doing The Three Swords Style to death; and guy, they're real,' he said referring to his Beats.

'Hmmm?! At least I'm not dumb.'

'Oh really. What's 1+1?' Globox asked.

'Uhh... Uhh...Uhh...window?' Haru replied.

'Nah, I don't know as well..I guess it's just a mystery to be solved..'

* * *

Finally, his order came, 'Here's your order, sir.'

'Thank you!' he said, before it disappeared after 1 second.

_**DUNNNNN!**_

Haru blinked for 1 second, and when he opened his eyes the bucket of chicken, the wrap and the bottle of Pepsi were gone. He started, 'WTF?! Where's the 30 pieces of chicken?!'

'I ate it, why?' he grinned.

'That fast?!'

'Hai!' the younger man replied simply.

_**DUNNNNN!**_

'Ehhhhhhhhh?!' Haru's eyes popped out his head.

'Gluhihihihihihihi!' he laughed at Haru's dumbfounded expression.

Meanwhile, Brad, who was watching the two men from 'That idiot's finally found a friend, eh? I'll make sure they don't last! Hehehehehah!'

His dumb friend finally noticed that their prisoner was right in front of his eyes, shouting, 'Dumbblocks at 8 'o cl-'

Brad had knocked him unconscious.

* * *

'Hey, do you get the feeling someone's watching us Haru?' Globox asked, looking around as they arrived at the seaside.

Haru replied, 'I'm unsure about whether God exists or not, Globox. Don't ask me.'

Globox laughed, 'I wasn't referring to God, man! I meant like someone stalking us!'

'No, but I do have the feeling for something, 'Haru smiled, 'A battle.'

'A battle against you?'

'Yes,' the 25 year old swordsman nodded.

The young adult cracked his knuckles, 'Alright! Sure! I'd like to test my fists against that Three Swords Style of yours!'

'Alright. Three Swords Style,' Haru said, tying his bandanna onto his head, and taking out his three swords-holding one in his mouth, and two with his hands.

He proceeded to cross his two swords across his chest and place the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them and slice through his opponent, Globox, by swinging the swords across his chest, 'Oni Giri!'

The 19 year old split up into four green-coloured blobs which reconstructed themselves together to form Globox. He smirked, 'Hihi! Not effective!'

'You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?' Haru asked, before putting on a sadistic smile, 'You little squirt.'

Globox's eyes turned into stars as he tried to intimidate Haru, 'I ate the Glob Glob Fruit, making me a Jelly Man. If you had extra cutting power behind that attack, I'm sure you could have defeated me.'

Haru replied, 'Don't try to make yourself seem condescending; Three Swords Style-'

'Ghatti Gun!' Globox's hand turned into jelly as he hooked Haru by surprise.

'Gum Gun!' Globox cross punched Haru, who blocked it with his katana, on the sharp side. As Haru exerted more force into the katana, he narrowly cut the side of Globox's right arm, as blood spilled out of the cut. Haru sheathed his two hand swords, leaving the one in his mouth.

'Hmm? Blood?' The Green Glob noticed.

Haru thought, _I see: his body can be harmed by moves that compress a part of his body._

'Three Swords Style: Girochin Grip!' Haru unsheathed one of his two remaining swords, raising it in the air before bringing it down to slash the Jelly-Man's shoulder, while the other sword was unsheathed and brought up after the first, clashing together.

Globox recoiled as one torrent of blood was released from his shoulder, as well as a blob of gelatin from his jelly body, 'Erhhhh!'

'You're lucky I didn't aim for your head, as that would've killed you...' Haru ran to Globox as he was recovering from the previous attack and held his three swords horizontally parallel, clamping down on his target like a crab's claw, sending Globox up, 'Kani Katto!'

'Kojun Slash!' Haru brought his swords down on Globox, slashing down on his chest, sending him down to the ground, as several blobs of gelatin flew from hiss body. Although, he was bloodied by the many slashes Haru gave out, he got up quite quickly.

'And 7 Mole Excavate Draw!' Haru spun as he repeatedly brought his swords forward, creating the image of seven drills descending to the ground. As the attack reached the ground, it caused the sand to blow around him, creating a brief sandstorm. As it subsided, he noticed that Globox wasn't there.

The swordsman looked around, 'Huh?! Where the hell did he-'

'Gumtree Shotgun!' Globox was behind Haru all along, punching Haru with his left, while he stretched his right arm the other way, bringing it back to sock him.

Haru fell to the ground on all fours, dumbfounded at how he managed to escape his previous attack unharmed, 'How the hell did you..'

The Devil Fruit eater looked as if he hadn't took damage at all, although he did have some scratches and cuts, 'Gluhihihihihihi! I guess I didn't tell you about the blobs: before you attempted to go in for the kill with that last move, I dodged it when you weren't looking and collected the blobs that fell from me when you hit me with those other attacks. These blobs heal me once I pick them up. Helpful, ain't it?'

Haru gritted his teeth, as he crossed his swords, 'Dammit, Globox! Three Swords Style: Oni-'

'Gum Drop!' Globox turned into gelatinous slime and bounced at Haru before Haru could deliver the attack.

'Gel Whip!' Globox roundhouse kicked Haru with his extended, flexible, jelly leg, sending him to the side and making him drop his katanas.

'That's it! Tora Trinity!' Haru picked up his mouth sword, holding it horizontally, and crossed his hand swords diagonally, creating a triangle between the swords, dashing at Globox.

'Time to finish it!' Globox turned his hand into gelatin, expanding it to five times the size of his hands normally.

Globox dashed at Haru as well and threw the large jelly arm at him, 'GumTree Gun!'

The two fought for control as swords and fists clashed-a crater formed around the ground in which they stood, as Globox slowly started to slide back; however, the 19 year old pushed forward as the 25 year old slid back slowly as well. Both of them were exerting more force and power into their attacks by the minute. Finally, Globox cried as he won the fight and swung his fist through as an opening came clear for him.

'I...lost?!' Haru gasped as flew towards a rock, and dropped his three swords, coughing up blood from his mouth.

Globox was panting as he started to walk away, 'Thank you for the battle. I hope to see you agai-'

The Jelly Man stopped as a hand was put on his shoulder. It was Haru, who's bandanna was on his right arm and swords in their individual sheathes, 'I want to come with you.'

'Huh?' he said.

He put both his hands onto Globox's shoulders, 'I want to surpass my father, the greatest swordsman in the world; in order to do so, I would have to travel to the Grand Line.'

'That's great! I wanna-' he was interrupted by the green-haired man.

'I know, Globox. I've seen you around town asking people for boats. Let me tell you this: I don't want to travel with you to the Grand Line, but I do wanna help you find a boat on this island so I can get one myself. And from there, we part ways. Got it?'

Globox just simply laughed, 'That's fine! I don't want to rush you into a decision you don't wanna make.'

Haru's eyes popped out of his head staggeringly, 'Ehhhhh? Seriously?!'

'Because, although I wanna become Emperor of the Pirates one day, I don't wanna force people to join my crew. It's only natural that they have the decision to join me. They do, that's really great. They don't, that's their problem. If you never ask you'll never receive anything, gluhihihihi-'

Haru sweatdropped, 'Wouldn't it be up to you ask them?!'

'Besides, I'm aiming for only me and my pet Denzel to leave this island, ' the boy said, and then grinned, releasing a bright aura, 'I don't really expect you to join anyway.'

This aura emanating from him...it's like he's attracting me to him...Haru thought, as he stared at light, drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

Globox asked, as Haru was giving him an awkward stare,'Hey, Haru, can we leave now?'

'Haru?' he said, again, waving his hand in front of him, which brought the 25 year old back to earth.

Haru replied, 'Huh? Yeah.'

* * *

20 minutes after their battle...

They came to a map of the island near to the back of the city, which depicted 4 bumbling civilizations around the circle-shaped island, and in the middle, a large mountain surrounded by forests.

Haru asked, looking at the map, 'Which city are we going to?'

Globox scanned the map, 'Umm...Bushitadel!'

Haru narrowed his eyes down, and sweatdropped, 'Bushido and Citadel...great work author!'

_Shut up, Haru._

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**

* * *

**_And that's a wrap! Sorry about the stories character's sailor mouths! I'm a black guy, so you can understand why I used n**ga. Globox! Tell'em your nationality!  
_**

**Globox: Sure, gluhihihihihi! My late dad, Luffy was Half Brazilian, Half Asian (Japanese) and also of Native-American Descent. My mother was a mixed race African-American!  
**

_**This is info for the story:**_

* * *

**_Basically, this takes place about 17 years after Luffy's death. He served 10 years of being the King of the Pirates, taking 5 years to find it. In terms of the Straw Hat Pirates, everyone but Zoro, Usopp and Sanji are dead. During the last 30 years, the world itself has evolved without even knowing. Technology, food, fashion, anything you can think of. And due to problems regarding global warming, the Blue Sea has grown bigger than before, allowing for more islands to grow and develop, and more civilisations to be made. And of course, more Pirates, more Marines, more Organisations have come around and made their way into the world. But that doesn't stop one special young man: his name is Monkey D-I mean Criz D. Globox! Travelling with him is his pet duck, Denzel, a Spot-Billed Duck who can fly and generate electricity (Similar to Billy from Strong World). I really need OC's for Globox's crew and this story in general. _**

**_Here's a template:_**

**_Name: Criz D. Globox (real name: Monkey D. Glover)_**

**_Nickname/Alias: Glove, Glob, Globob, Globhead, Glo/GumTree Gun_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Birthdate: November 21st_**

**_V.A.: Eric Vale  
_**

**_Appearance: Globox, standing at 5'11.5'', has amber eyes and dark brown, curly, wavy hair, having a scar shaped like a fishing hook, close to his left eye. He has stubble forming right at his wears Beats by Dr. Dre headphones and wears his cherished hat, a very dark blue trapper hat with stylish patterns, a fixed peak, faux far as a fleece lining and tassels, the inside of the hat providing warmth to Globox's consistently cold head. Ironically, Globox wears a Hawaiian orange/yellow coloured sleeveless top (or vest), with white lines going down the top and the shoulders. He wears loose, shin-length short trousers, with black tape wrapped around his skin up to his ankles, and sandals with straps wrapped around his leg. _**

**_History: Globox was the last child of Luffy, who died in his childhood. His mother went missing months later (or did she...), leaving him as a orphaned, lonely child left at Newlight Island, in the North Blue (close to Loguetown), living in one of the 5 cities located on the island, Ruraturf. He was adopted quickly by the towns zookeeper, Criz Shawn. He attended the island's school, Newlight Academy, inmediately being bullied by his classmates. What made matters worse is that the residents and civilians shunned him for being the Pirate King's offspring. The only true friends he had was Shawn, who was very caring and respected him for his help, and his pet duck, Denzel, a particularly special Spot-Billed Riding Duck with a hooked beak, muscular wings and (although slim) a very defined torso, having six pack (WTF?!). This bird had the ability to fly unlike any Super Spot Billed Duck, and produce electricity from its large, leaf-shaped tail._**

**_Nobody really liked Globox; they all used him as their doormat, and punchbag, going through everything (i.e. Shooting him with a gun, stabbing him and publicly beating him up, stealing his clothes and belongings, making him sit by himself, excluding out of everything, fixing competitions he was doing well in, making everyone ignore him, humiliate him front of the whole school/city/island) just to make Globox feel as if he was at the very bottom of the food chain. Every free time he got he trained to get stronger and studied, also helping Shawn with the zoo business. One day (when he was about 10) Denzel brought back a strange fruit adorned with decorations and sort. Globox ate it without knowing it was the Glob Glob Devil Fruit, throwing up from tasting the shit and coming off two days from school. When he returned, the bullies tried punching him, which led to no avail. He was under the effects of the Devil Fruit now, so they tried seastone covered weapons, which worked._**

**_On the very last day of school, he professed one day, his dream was to become Emperor of the Pirates, and that he would get stronger than any of the bullies he faced. They all laughed and beat him up more, leaving him stranding from the flagpole at the very end of that day._**

**_Once Globox finished school (at 16) he hid from the bullies in the forest and remained there, training repeatedly for three years to get stronger and stronger. As a reward for his help, Shawn gave him his shrewdness of unbelievably strong apes for him to train, as well as help from Denzel, which was a gift for his 16th birthday. 3 years later, he returns, visiting Shawn, before he is told to go explore the rest of the cities, and find new friends. G excepts and runs towards his new journeys, as his bullies watch him closely from behind, following him curiously._**

**_Abilities and Powers (insert Devil Fruit): Fighting genius. Learnt the Primate Fist Style from the shrewdness of apes, a fight that goes with a flow to it; with training, the user can move at unbeatable speeds, use their flexible bodies to great use (i. arms and legs) and have great strength and power. The user uses blasts, jabs and flicker jabs alike, palm strikes, kicks and throws. He ate the Glob Glob Fruit: this turns his body into a strong, durable elastic gelatinous slime that can expand and constrict, explode, stretch his body to almost unlimited amounts, rebound, and can shoot blobs of itself. It cannot stretch further than it's limit, otherwise it would stress the body and make his joints rip, greatly damaging them._**

**_Weakness: In terms of his Devil Fruit, being exposed to temperatures higher than 100 Degrees Celsius, fire itself and attacks that compress a particular point of the boy, such as a biting, or gnawing. Women (He isn't a womaniser!) He is quite a shy boy towards beautiful/young women, becoming paralyzed near them. If he is exposed to a naked woman or is pushed into a woman's breast, he does a poker face that looks as if he hasn't a care in the world, until a few seconds later, when his face flushes, he starts sweating, and he starts having nosebleeds._**

**_Goal: To Become the Pirate Emperor_**

**_Personality: Originally Globox was a shy, meek person who was innocent and falsely accused as the son of the supposed 'devil' who ruled the seas, but being around the shrewdness changed his personality to an outgoing, friendly person who realised you could accomplish anything if at least you had yourself, and the spirit to do so. His humble yet determined attitude attracted people towards him, wanting to assist him with travelling towards his dream, believing that he needed support. Unlike his father, Globox is very intelligent, having an IQ of over 200, however he retains the fighting ingenuity Luffy had. His reckless nature is something you can't define as reckless, but as brave and valiant. Globox has a somewhat perverted sense of women, often gawking at their beauty._**

**_Vocation: Captain of the Gumtree Pirates_**

_**Just to let you know, I'm aiming for about 16 to be in Globox's crew, so really, atm (at the moment) I need: a tailor, chef, commandeer, actor, singer, archaeologist, cabin woman, chronicler, fishman, helmsman.**_

* * *

**_And that's it! Alright, guys! You know what to do!_**

**Globox: On the next! One Piece: **

**Haru: Globox, come on! We had no luck finding any shipwrights in this Chinese themed town! Let's go!**

**Globox: NOOOOO-**

**(Globox walks into a woman's breasts. Woman gone rage.)**

_**Introducing Satomi!**_

**Satomi: Oh, so you like boobs do you?! **

**Haru: Get off of her, Haru?! **

**(Haru ends up incidentally grabbing Satomi's ass.)**

**Satomi: OK, that's it!**

**(Satomi bell taps the two, and sends them flying.)**

_**Introducing Yasuo!**_

**Yasuo: Gl-Globox?!**

**(Globox looks shocked at the boy.)**

**Globox: Yasuo?!**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...but for now, Peace. **_

**_The GumTreeGun signing out.~_  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Preview: Enter Satomi & Yasuo

**_Hello, this is the GumTreeGun! I thought I should give you a preview of Chapter 2, so here it is! In terms of when Globox will be leaving the island, in Chapter 3 a fight will take place, and after that they'll leave to go to Piergagrey (Baratie 2.0), which is only a chapter, and then back to Ruraturf. That arc will be about 3-5 chapters long. About the fifth city, that city is myth; although remote from the other 5 civilisations, it used to be a futuristic, developing city, and the largest out of the five, but now it's a wasteland full of rubbish and waste and shit, after an underground nuclear bomb was incidentally dropped on that large city and exploded, obliverating everything within a 5 mile radius of it. Lucky, ____in the trees of Newlight, surrounding the city, there is a chemical _called 'Hasunt', that releases spores that repel the radiation from the blast, and repulses it back through the wasteland. The place has been blocked off for years, it being the city o' no return...besides that fact, thank you _Death's General, BiggerGuilmonmon and Hell Devil 13 for sending me OC's. Let's start this preview! _**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own One Piece. Oda-senpai does!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview: Enter Satomi and Yasuo!**

_2 hours of a physically, sexually, and mentally disturbing expedition through Bushitadel City later..._

'Geezer! I'm home!' Satomi dragged her unfortunate prisoners, Globox and Haru, through the door of a large house surrounded by trees forest that was practically inside Dawn's Mountain, the mountain I talked last chapter, that was in the middle of the island , looking vaguely similar to a dojo.

She walked into a medium-sized room with a bulky man that was meditating on the carpet flooring. He looked like he was bordering middle age and old age, wearing a blue kimono with a raised fist sign on it, with the characters, '黒の修道士雄牛ドラゴン', meaning Blackfriar Bull Dragons. He had his hair tied up in a top knot, having a built, muscled body. For anyone who wants to know, his name is Daikichi Benkei, which means 'Strong Man of Excellent Luck'. She had dropped the two on the floor in front of Benkei.

Benkei opened his thin, slit-like, semi-closed eyes, as he finished meditating, 'I torudu(told; he has a very thick Japanese accent) you not to carru(call) me Geezer, you rustfurru(lustful) geisha! Who ale (are) those peopuru (people) on forooru (floor) doiring(doing) here?'

As she took off her heels and put them in the basket near to the front door, she turned and said with a plain look on her face, 'I'm going to remove their balls.'

Benkei's eyes dilated, 'What the fukuru, Satomei?! Those ale men's famiri's jeweru, Kintama! Whatoru(What) makes man 'man'! Why you doru (do) thisu(this)?'

Satomi comically glared at her elder, 'It's SatoMI, not SatoMEI! God, get it right!'

'Kon'nichiwa chichi (Hello, father!)! Oh, it's you Satomi,' a voice came from the stairs near the door, revealing itself to be a young, 19-year old man with pink-coloured hair.

He seemed to have a well-built physique, being slim but muscular; his hair was short, cut in a flowy haircut, with sideswept bangs that flipped part of the right side of his hair, just above his slit-like eyes, who, unlike his father's, were shut perpetually. He wore a plain, long-sleeved t-shirt, with blue, wavy, swirl-like designs on the sleeves; they were rolled up to his elbows to reveal a tattoo of two dragons that went from both his arms to his chest, also having tattoos of waves on his back. He wore a martial arts black belt, around a red cloth that goes from under his shirt to the middle of his thigh. He also wore indigo, baggy, denim sweatpants that also had swirl designs from the bottom and black Vans.

'Hey, squirt,' Satomi rolled her eyes.

Benkei yawned, 'Ohayō, Wakai Yasuo(Good morning, young Yasuo). How was sureepu (sleep)?'

Yasuo bowed, 'It was good, chichi. One thing, Satomi. What are those men doing on the floor?'

Benkei added, 'Yes, what's with the takingu of men's Kintama?!'

'Kintama?!' Yasuo sweatdropped.

'They were groping me, you piss monkey,' Satomi said, earning a growl from the old man, 'Besides, those specimens would be splendid additions to my collection!'

Benkei's eyes dilated, 'Ehhhhh?! You own a corruection (collection) of barrus (balls)?!'

'Only 198 of them,' Satomi said deviously, as if it was not enough.

Yasuo eyelids opened and his eyes dilated, along with his father, as they exclaimed, 'Ehhhhh?! Isn't that more enough for you?!'

'Nope!' she grinned.

Benkei looked in surprise at her, and then at his son's eyes, 'I never thought you had eyes, son?!'

His son answered back, slapping him comically on the head, as his eyes retreated back behind his eyelids, 'Why wouldn't I?!'

Suddenly, Globox and Haru simultaneously woke up and sat up, startling Satomi, who bitch-slapped the two, waking them up fully, 'Gyahhhh! Don't scare me like that!'

Globox rubbed his eyes, 'Where...am I?'

Haru scratched his chest, growling at him, 'I told you not to-'

Yasuo looked closer at the boy and gasped, 'G-Globox? Is that you?'

The Green Globlin turned to see Yasuo, gasping in his presence, 'Y-Yasuo?!'

'Yasuo?' Haru said in confusion.

'I can't believe it's you, Glover. How is Shawn?'

'Good! How's your father?'

Benkei exclaimed, 'I'm luighto (right) helea (here), you idiot!'

OK, this is too much labour! He talks normally from now on.

Globox turned and bowed, 'Sorry about that, sensei. Kon'nichiwa.'

Benkei put his hand on his head sheepishly, 'Sensei?! Don't furatter me! You are jerry boy Criz, aren't you?'

Kano said, 'Hai, sensei.'

Benkei chuckled, 'Stop it! You've grown a rot, even with deep voice!'

'Sorry to cut the family reunion, but who is this random stranger you are talking to?' Satomi butted in.

Yasuo frowned, 'He is my friend, you jerk.'

**PREVIEW END! TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**Remember to Read and Review and Send OC's! The real chapter will be out soon!...but for now, peace.**_

_**The GumTreeGun signing out.~**_


End file.
